dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominance: Saiyan and Android
Pathetic "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ahatake cried as he slowly raised his power level. He had gotten used to Super Saiyan 4 in the last month, though he hadn't had much action in that time. Klen hadn't been destroying as much and Juushichi was nowhere to be found. Right beside him, Seth watched with narrowed eyes, sitting perched on a boulder nearby. Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head to the side, his built-in scouter observing the power level's increase that was climbing ever so high. Leone and Sierra were playing however. Since they were naturally weaker than Ahatake they just decided to relax. Or rather Ahatake decided for them. "Keep raising your power level and you'll blow up this Earth yourself." Seth mused. Ahatake stopped, his red tail twitching. "True." He replied. "But in this form, blowing up to Earth is tempting just to exhaust some power." Seth rolled his eyes. "Then, you'd be doing what that Saiyan woman wanted." He pointed out. "Klen?" Ahatake asked. "She just wanted to kill everyone, not blow up the planet." A look of annoyance and shock came over Seth's face. "Either way, everyone's going to die! You realize that, don't you?" "Calm down." Ahatake replied as he returned to normal form. "I've been collecting the Dragon Balls. Dende updated Shenlong's power's so we can bring people back to life more than once." "I know." The android's gaze became level. "I was simply pointing out that there was no difference in what Klen is trying to do, and what you might accidentally do. In the end, both methods kill everyone on this planet." "For once, you're right." Ahatake laughed. "I wonder how much power we'd have though if we fused. The whole Earth would tremble." "Or fall apart like Legos." Seth added. "True. So we wouldn't be able to go all out." And Ahatake sat down. "I kinda miss Klen though. She's cute ya know?" "Yeah..." Seth placed a hand to his chin in thought, eyes wide and looking upwards. "I think I might marry her!" "You wish!" Ahatake replied. "I'll make her mine." Seth put a smug look on his face. "But, doesn't she think you're a waste of Saiyan blood, after all?" He asked mockingly, reminding of her constant alias for him. "She thinks you're a toaster." Ahatake replied. "A useful toaster!" "Bet she'd rather have a Saiyan than a cheap hunk of metal!" Ahatake replied tauntingly. "Hmm..." Seth's eyes drifted upwards again, and he folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe you're right about that... but.... as it is..." He sighed in mock defeat, hanging his head to the ground. "She hates both of us." "Too true." Ahatake replied. "You know, if we fused maybe she's like us for our power. And it would be a double win since we'd both have her." "Hmph!" Seth shut his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Like I'd want that woman, of all people! She's too damn vicious!" He argued. "Sure." Ahatake muttered laughing. "I mean it! If you want someone who'd kill you for giving them a simple compliment, then be my guest!" "She liked the compliments." Ahatake was still laughing. "She's just has too much pride." Seth scoffed. "I guess that is your speciality..." He mused. "You Saiyans just love to fight..." "It's fun." Ahatake replied. "You humans-or part humans in your case-don't love fighting enough." "Yeah, well--" Whatever Seth's next statement as a retort was immediately cut off, when the sounds of beeping was heard. Seth's eyes began to glow a crimson red, and he quickly turned over in the direction of some mountains nearby. "What the...?!" "What?" Seth pointed. "There's some kind of activity going on in the far mountains. The intensity of an SSJ2's being given off. But.... I can't sense the other one.... strange...." "Oh great." Ahatake muttered. "Why do I think I know who it is?" ---- Needless to say, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was causing the ruckus. WHAM! Klen's elbow slammed into Juushichi's lower chin. WHAM! Juushichi's fist met with Klen's jaw. It was a fierce exchange of blows between the Saiyan warrior and the android, causing violent shockwaves throughout the air. Even the atmosphere seemed to be affected, the air waving and ripping through sound. And so Ahatake and Seth had no choice but to make their way over there, Ahatake telling his sister's to stay and play. Unfortunately for Klen, the tables were turning on her. The effects of the SSJ2 was beginning to wear down on her, but the android still remained strong, countering her moves like they were nothing. Eventually, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily and trying to stand once again. Juushichi, however, sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't you ever give up?" He asked patiently. "Don't you have someone else to torment?" Ahatake asked screeching to a stop. Two pairs of surprised eyes turned towards the other Saiyan and android. Klen herself was most shocked. "A....hatake?!" She managed to gasp, pulling herself up to her hands and knees. "Hey." He looked at the female Saiyan. "You look exhausted." Juushichi nodded his head over towards Klen. "This girl was just itching to fight me after seeing your recent battle with me. I think she was a bit annoyed that you had mastered that SSJ4 form of yours before she did." He explained coolly. "Either way, if I had gone all out, I would've killed her easily." "Thank you for not doing so." Ahatake said throwing a green bean at Klen and watching as she caught it. "Eat it. It'll heal you wounds and since you're a Saiyan, give you a substantial increase in power." Klen gritted her teeth, clenching the bean in her hand. Her pride told her not to do it, that once she did, she would look weak. But, as she was, the android could've easily stomped her. She had to be at her best in order to fight him. Reluctantly, she ate the bean, standing back up once it took effect. Ahatake clapped his hands. "I didn't expect you to do it." He laughed. "You swallowed your pride for once. And got a nice power increase as a reward." "Cut the banter..." The SSJ2 grumbled in irritance. "Why are you here?" Seth pointed to himself in amusment. "That would be my fault." He replied matter-of-factly. "His sensor's picked up your chi quicker than I did." Ahatake laughed. "Guess it was money well spent." Instead of a kind response, however, Klen turned her head to the side, spitting out what looked like a glob of blood. Her face was set in an annoyed scowl. "What in hell do you two want? I didn't ask for your help, and I don't need it, either!" She insisted stubbornly. Ahatake floated over to her. "I'm not gonna let you kill yourself." "I said, I don't need your assistance!" She repeated, tone indignant. "Especially not from you!" Behind Ahatake, Juushichi had foled his arms across his chest, an eyebrow raised. "She has quite the temper..." He thought idly. Ahatake put a hand on her head and looked straight at her. "You do need my help, whether you want it or not!" Oh, boy, if looks could kill, the woman's glare would've sent Ahatake seven hundred feet under. She grabbed his wrist roughly, pulling it off of her head and shoving him away. "Saiyan trash..." She hissed. "Just loves to push my buttons, don't you?!" Ahatake's tail twitched. "Do you have some sort of problem with me?" He asked. "I've tried my hardest to be nice to you and anger is all I get!" "Being nice? To your supposed enemy?" Klen retorted, her own tail twitching. "Had you chosen to walk my path instead of side with these humans, then maybe I would've recognized that kindness. But as it is, you are a failure!" Ahatake sighed. "You're not my enemy. And I will never kill humans. Unless, of course I get really bored and there's nothing to do, but that's a different story." "I really don't have time for this..." With that, Klen walked past him, her SSJ2 aura flaring once again. "I'm killing that piece of scrap!" But Ahatake pushed her back with a Kiai. "No you're not. You'll just get beat down again." "You should listen to your friend." Juushichi said in a mocking tone, smirking. "After all, I consider it very awkward for me to fight a woman, but if you keep persisting..." But Klen chose to ignore him, although her fierce gaze was level on him now, away from Ahatake's own. "You've showed me up too many times, trash." She declared, her fists clenching tightly. "I won't let you do it again!" Now, once again, before Ahatake could say anything more, she took off, flying straight at Juushichi once more. But Ahatake appeared in front of her, golden aura, long gold hair. He had assumed in Super Saiyan 3 form. "I said no!" Juushichi sighed, putting one hand to his face. Initially, he had assumed the two were indeed Now he was convinced that they must've gotten married. The arguing was enough explanation on that part. Seth looked on in amusement, sitting down on the ground cross-legged. "If only I had some popcorn..." "Fine!" Klen snapped, twisting herself around and throwing a fist straight at Ahatake's face. "I'll just go through you!" But Ahatake grabbed her arm and twirled her around, in a fashion similar to the tango, and and sent her in the opposite direction. She recovered herself, twisting back around and rushing at him again. Ahatake merely repulsed her with a Kiai. The two androids just stood there watching this. Even as Klen skidded on her back, she simply backflipped onto her knees and one hand. Even from Juushichi's view, he could tell that this was going to last a long while. It was time to end it. Reaching over, he tapped Ahatake on the shoulder with his finger. "Ahem." "Yes?" Ahatake asked turning around. WHAM! The android's fist struck the Saiyan dead in the jaw, knocking him onto the unforgiving ground. Ahatake got up and brushed himself off. "What the hell was that for?" "Oh, I'm sorry..." Juushichi mused. "Your defenses were left open so widely, my arm just moved on it's own...." "Yea right." Ahatake muttered. "You never attack from behind you dumbass." "That's why I tapped your shoulder. In order to make you face forward." Juushichi retorted. "Now, I'm sorry to interrupt your argument with your wife, but I'm a man with very little time..." "She's not my wife." Ahatake replied. "Yet.." he muttered under his breath. Klen's aura flared up again, this time with much a much more furious backbone behind it. "Do whatever you want, trash." She said firmly, eyes set on the both of them. "But I'll take down this android, and you along with it if I have to!" "Aurora CALM DOWN!" Ahatake yelled, using her birth name to catch her attention. This time, Klen's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth gaped immediately, and her posture almost faltered for a second. "Wha....what did you call me....?" "Your real name, Aurora." He replied and for once he sounded angry. He held his hands up and energy rings could be seen. "If you don't calm down, I will restrain you." Her eyes narrowed. A snarl came across her face. Her arms raised in the air. "How....DARE YOU!!!" With a ferocious scream, she let out an intense wave of energy from her own body, releasing a violent shockwave. Her aura crackled fiercely with electricity, and her expression was as cold as ice. "Only my parents call me by that name, trash." She snarled. "NOT YOU!" Juushichi smirked. This time, he wouldn't warn the Saiyan. With an upstretched leg, he kicked Ahatake straight in the air. But Ahatake caught the Androids leg and threw him down into the ground and turned his attention to Klen. "Then calm down." What he had recieved? Klen's fist smashing into his jaw, with a cruel force. The blow sent him facedown into the ground, while Juushichi pulling himself back up slowly and dusting himself off. "You know..." The Saiyan woman stated coldly. "I considered you a little annoyance to me. But now that you have the nerve to act like you know me, you've torn any shred of restraint I had in killing you. Forget the android for now..." Reaching over, she grabbed a fistful of his golden hair and jerked him back up, curling up her fist once more. "I'm ending this today." WHAM! He was sent flying again, this time smashing head-on into the hard rocks on the far side. Ahatake got up and sighed. "So persistent. I'm not fighting you." Klen began to walk at a slow pace, feet treading the ground. "That's fine by me. Either way, I have my chance to squash you like a bug, trash." Ahatake sighed, and sent a small blast of chi at Klen. In a flash, she was gone, the blast missing her. In the next instant, another merciless blow landed to Ahatake's jaw, delivered courtesy of the woman herself. But Ahatake dodged it and jumped back. "Klen I won't fight you." WHAM! The next moment, he found himself coughing up a volley of blood, another one of Klen's fists slamming into his gut. "I don't care if you fight me or not, trash!" She snarled. "Prepare to die!" But then Ahatake retaliated by punching her in the face and it sent her flying. "I said calm down!" She backflipped and caught herself in the air, the bruise on her cheek showing as she stood back up. A trickle of blood ran down her mouth, but she stood back up anyway, her vision hazing a bit. "Listen.." Ahatake said, staring at her and his tail twitched. "I care about you, Klen. I don't wanna watch you go off and kill yourself and I sure as hell don't want to be the on to do it. So please, calm down." It took only two seconds for her to register that. When she did, her rage faded, replaced by a look of immediate shock. Her fists clenched, fingers hanging limply from her hands. "Wha..." She said in an awed voice. "What did you just say...?" "I said I care about you." Ahatake repeated. Had she been dreaming? Was he faking it? .... No. She wasn't. He wasn't. She could tell, by the simple look in his eyes, the way that rough, but kind face looked at her own, he wasn't making this up. She instinctively wanted to mock him for how pathetic was, how useless his words were... but she knew that if she did, they would come out as one big lie. His words had affected her in a way. She had done nothing but hurt him, and yet he claimed to care for her... "....why do you say that?" She found her voice soft, losing his fierce tone. "I've done nothing but damage to you." "I'm not quite sure." Ahatake replied. "I just can't help it." She frowned a bit, folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know? I want to know why you "care" about me, as you say!" She stated. "Is it the fact that you don't have any other eye toy to look at? Because you think I'm cute? Huh?" "Well partially, yes, because you are cute." Ahatake replied. "But I also just feel...some sort of strange magnetic pull towards you." "Magnetic pull?" She laughed scornfully. "That's a pretty good substitute for what you want to say, isn't it?" Ahatake sighed. "Well, I guess you don't believe me..." In that instant, within a few speeded steps, Klen re-appeared right in front of Ahatake, grabbing him by the front of his collar and hoisting him roughly into the air, but only slightly. "Come on!" She goaded. "Be a man, have some balls! I know that wasn't what you were trying to explain! Now, let me HEAR IT!" With that, she shook him once, in order to emphasize. "Let you hear what?" Ahatake replied. "I love you, Klen. That's all I have left to say." To his surprise, Klen gave a soft smirk, her eyes shadowing over. "That's what I wanted to hear..." She replied, releasing his collar. "But, if you wish to prove it... you're going to have to do more than say such petty words." Juushichi's eyes lowered in understanding, a plan now formulating in his head. He knew what to do now, but it was not the time to do so...yet. Raising his hands, he gave a clap. "Oh, that was simply wonderful!" He said in a jokingly sarcastic voice. "You can never get this much entertainment on TV...." Ahatake glared at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, his tone suddenly ice. "I just find these sentimental feelings so... amusing." Juushichi replied, unphased. "Though, I am just an android, so I couldn't care much, even if I tried." Ahatake's aura became golden and he transformed into SSJ4. "Listen to me Android. It's over for you now. I will not kill you. I will break you." With that, Juushichi grinned maliciously, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan. "That's the spirit, Saiyan! Let that blood overtake you! Use it against me! I won't have any qualms about humiliating you once and for all!" Ahatake's aura spiked up his power raising as the Earth began to tremble.. "Klen..stay out of this fight." This time, she obeyed, jumping back and sitting down, her back to a rock. "Just don't get yourself killed, trash." She muttered. Ahatake grinned. "I won't." And her turned to his opponent. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He charged in at Juu and slammed his fist into his jaw sending him into a rock. It was a moment of silence, as the android was sent plowing into the rock. Smoke enveloped the entire crash site, keeping him from sight for a while. But then, a calm and yet high-pitched was heard, revealing Juushichi sitting lazily, his mouth set whistling a random tune. Ahatake growled. "Come at me." He muttered glaring at his opponent. "Oh..." The android leaped off of where he was sitting, standing straight up. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying much attention." This time, he settled himself into a fighting stance, staring down Ahatake once again. Ahatake descended down. He extended his hand and fired a Trap Shooter-multiple blasts of chi that follow the target-at Juu. They connected. Yet, as the smoke cleared, a confident Juu was still standing, but his arms were now folded across his chest. Ahatake's eyes widened. "What the hell?" He cupped his hands at his side. "TEN TIMES...KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" He fired a massive Kamehameha x10 at the Android. Clasping his hands together, Juushichi swung them forwards, smacking the blast away and letting it explode upon contact with the mountains. "So you're stronger than before." Ahatake shrugged. "I'll still finish you off!" "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?" Juushichi spread his arms out in a "come on" motion. "Take your best shot!" Ahatake took that as a challenge, and charged at the android, punching him in the face, and the kicking him in the gut. The last blow made the android take a stagger back, but the smirk was still on his face. "Just as I thought, you've grown weaker!" He declared, standing up straight. "Or you've gotten stronger!" Ahatake replied, throwing him into a building. In turn, the android flipped off of it, floating in the air while gazing down on his opponent. "Oh you're annoying." Ahatake muttered, sending a large red Eraser Cannon at his enemy. This time, he vanished, re-appearing behind Ahatake. Grinning, he reached over and grabbed both of Ahatake's arms, twisting them behind him at an irregular angle. "Do you see now? We Androids will always be superior to the flesh and blood. You are already beaten!" But Ahatake slammed his head into the Androids forcing him off. "We Saiyans are superior to any being in this universe." Ahatake replied scathingly. "And I, as a Saiyan will kill you!" Rubbing his head, Juushichi stared at Ahatake, eyes analyzing and peering. "You haven't even begun to phase me yet, Saiyan." He retorted. "Do you forget how I was beating the crap out of you during our last fight, robot trash?" Seems Klen was rubbing off on Ahatake. "Crap?" The android raised an eyebrow. "I thought at that time, we were fighting evenly. Or has that ego clogged up that bloodlust mind of yours?" Ahatake sighed. "Control yourself, or you'll send up destroying the Earth." "I'm pretty sure it hasn't." With that, Juushichi began to walk slowly towards Ahatake, maintaining a calm gait. Ahatake's aura spiked and the Earth started to tremble again. "You're an egg!" He cried firing a massive green beam at Juu. One moment, Juuschichi had vanished. The next moment, his foot had raised up in front of Ahatake, smacking him on the chin and sent him flying upwards. He didn't stop there, re-appearing in the man's path and bringing an elbow down, slamming into the back of his head with extreme force. He torpedoed into the ground. But Ahatake caught himself on all fours and launched a blast of chi at Juu. Dscending downward, he missed the blast, aiming straight for his downed target. With immense speed, his foot crushed upon the SSJ4's back, earning him a scream of pain to his downed ears. Elegantly, he leaped back off, turning back towards Ahatake. Ahatake got back up, shaking slightly. His back was bleeding and his tail twitching. "How did you get so strong?" "Heh...." The android raised a finger in front of him, wagging it. "I'd tell you. But that'd ruin the point of having you use your head for once, after all." "You're not taking my head." Ahatake replied. "I will crush you! And enjoy it!" On the sidelines, however, Klen was a bit more tentative, eyes narrowed, and teeth gritted slightly, as she gazed at the two combatants. The last move that the android performed brought a bit of a blow on her confidence. "Steady...hold it together..." She thought. Ahatake wasn't giving up though. His Saiyan pride was kicking in and he tried to retaliate by punching the Android in the stomach. His next movement could be only estimated to take a second. Reaching up with one hand, he caught Ahatake's fist before it could connect with him once more. Then, gripping the Saiyan's face in one hand, he picked him up and body slammed him into the dirt. It was a cruel and merciless movement on his part, and the grip on his face didn't do much to help that. Releasing his face, though, he raised his foot, bringing it down on the man's stomach. Ahatake screamed in pain and coughed up blood. "How pathetic, Saiyan." The android mused, his tone laced with coldness and amusement. "You kept claiming that you would kill me, and yet you are on the ground, crying like a miserable monkey." Grabbing Ahatake by the neck and hoisting him into the air, he delivered another heavy blow into his gut. It sent Ahatake flying right into the rock Klen happened to be sitting on. The already stunned female turned her gaze downwards, looking at the newly found hole in the rock she was sitting on. Immediately, afterwards, however, it had started to violently shake, the pressure of the crash splitting it in two. With haste, she leaped off, landing straight in front of the fallen man. Turning around, Klen narrowed her eyes. "Ahatake? I'm here!" She managed to call clearly. Ahatake got up, pushing the rubble off him. "I'm okay." He muttered, furiously. "How did he get so strong?!?" Klen shook her head, looking over at the smirking android. "I cannot say." She muttered hesitantly. "Had he been half-human, I could easily assume that extra strength was assumed through training. However, this is an entirely different case." "Doesn't matter." Ahatake replied. "I won't get crushed by a robot." He stood up. "There's one thing a Saiyan a;ways keeps." His aura began to spike and grow ever larger his power increasing with it as well. "HIS PRIDE!!!!!" Ahatake dashed at the Android and punched him in the face, and it actually connected. A Saiyan's Pride Klen, however, sat back down, observing intently. If she wanted to know how 17.5 was getting so strong, she had to be the one to observe. Ahatake was doing all the fighting, after all. "Be careful..." She thought, allowing a small smirk to come across her face. "I didn't have a chance to beat you myself yet, trash..." Juushichi however, was in a much more laid-back mood than before. A smirk came across his face, even as the fist connected. Compared to last time, it had made him recoil a bit less, his head jerking back a bit. Ahatake then kicked Juu in the gut, and followed up by slamming him into the ground. Still, Juushichi wasn't ready to give in yet. A pair of arms grasped Ahatake's and spun him around, slamming him into the ground instead. Then, with his hands still grasped, he placed his foot down onto the Saiyan's stomach, pulling on Ahatake's arms as if trying to stretch them out. But Ahatake opened his mouth and fired a massive blast of Chi at the Android. This next move, he had to act quickly. Jerking his head back, he narrowly avoided it, the heat grazing his face. Then, his foot moved, slamming into his neck and forcefully closing the jaw. Applying more pressure, he could hear his victim struggle to breathe, pulling on his arms even harder. Klen's eyes widened in shock, and a bit of fear was now lining them. "A...hatake?" Lazer's shot from Ahatake's eyes, aiming at Juu. This time, they singed the man's face, earning a dark look from the android himself. He applied even more pressure to the neck, forcing Ahatake's neck back even more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Klen immediately get up, clenching her fists out of fury. "Yes...that's it..." He thought, his smirk growing wider. Although the pressure was constant, he moved his foot a bit, in order to let Ahatake speak. "I....WI..WILL.. KILL YOU!!!!" He roared firing a massive Kiai that forced the Android off him and far into the air. A simple cartwheel was all it took to steady himself in mid-air, looking down on Ahatake with amused eyes. "You sound like a broken record." He stated coolly. "And yet, you haven't managed to do so." Ahatake fumbled weakly in his pocket, and managed to extract a Senzu. He swallowed it and his wounds were healed, and he also gained a very decent power increase. WHAM! A second later, Juu's fist slammed ferociously with Ahatake's nose. It sent Ahatake flying backwards. but he managed to catch himself. "At least it's not broken." He fired a massive blast of chi at Juu. This was going to drag on forever. Juusensha knew that if he didn't finish this quickly, the deluded Saiyan would die of exhaustion. He nimbly avoided the blast, taking to the air and looking over at Klen from the corner of his eyes. If he wanted to do this, he had to do it now. "Damn..." Ahatake thought. "I've got to find someway to end this. That was my last Senzu and he's STILL stronger."'' WHOOSH! The android vanished abruptly. But his target was not Ahatake. Klen's eyes suddenly widened, as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and a hand press itself against her mouth tightly. "MMMMF!" She could only muffle in shock, grabbing onto the upper arm and trying to pull him off. "What the...??!?!" Ahatake was shocked. "Let her go." "This is the other one who mastered an ancient power, eh?" The android asked coolly, his hand removing itself from her mouth, and his arm slipping around her neck. "I think I'll hold onto her for a while." "NO!" Ahatake roared as he began to power up. "I SAID LET HER GO! KA...ME...HA...ME..." "I see what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work." Juu replied coldly. "Even if you warp to the side, or behind me, and use that technique, you'd be might as well signing both of our death warrants. I doubt you would want to kill the one you love...right?" He waited for an answer. Ahatake growled but stopped charging his technique. "Damn you! You are the absolute worst!" "That's better..." Juu crowed. "Now, I propose a challenge to you. I am taking this girl away to a hidden location. All you have to do is find me, and I shall give her back to you without any qualms whatsoever. However, take too long..." He smirked. "And she may not come back like you wish her to..." Ahatake's tail twitched but he knew he had no choice. "Fine..." "Now, then...." The android said, looking down at his captive. "Shall we...?" A muffled curse word was said in response. With that, the android promptly vanished, with Klen in tow. Ahatake sighed. "Damn!" He punched the ground, causing it to cave down under him. "Damn damn damn!" "Zzzz...." A snoring from the android left was heard. Ahatake sent a Kiai at him furiously to wake him up. The scream rang in his ears, and he opened one sleepy eye, looking over at Ahatake. "Look out Jerry, Tom's gonna catch ya!" He muttered, smirking. "Dumbass." Ahatake muttered, and he explained what happened. "Oh...." Seth's expression faded more of into a skeptical look. "So he's taken your girlfriend, huh?" He rolled his eyes. "How cliche..." "I could kill you with one punch right now." Ahatake clenched his fist furiously. Seth shrugged non-chalantly. "The point is, what are you gonna do now?" "I have to find her." Ahatake replied. "I suggest we fuse. You've gotten stronger since last time." "Fuse?" The android yawned sleepily. "Mmmm.... I don't feel like it....maybe tomorrow...." The ground began to crack as Ahatake's anger spiked. "Do you want me to put you in the junkyard!?!?!?" That definitely woke Seth up. But as his eyes opened completely, he scowled in annoyance. "Excuse me? This was your fault you gained a magnetic attraction towards your supposed enemy. Why in the hell should I help you now, when all it will do is make Klen believe you're weak?" "I don't care! I can't let her die!" Ahatake replied furiously. "You don't even know where the hell she is." Seth grumbled. "With our fused power, we can track her chi and find her in no time." "And I should do that...why?" Seth paused for a moment, after that mocking statement. "Just to tell you, threatening me won't help." "Because you have a conscience and I don't think you'd let someone else die." "I was built for death, you dumb ass." Seth hissed harshly, raising a finger to point at Ahatake. "Besides, this is someone I do not know, someone that is a complete stranger to me. Only you have that bond between her, Ahatake, I'' do not!" "Don't you want to get back at that Android for when he beat the crap out of you?" That ''immediately stopped any word for argument Seth had. His expression changed to one of surprise, as his memory flashed back to their first battle. "I thought so." Ahatake replied smugly. SWIPE! In the next instant, an annoyed android roughly snatched the Potara earring, holding it between two fingers. "All right, you got me." He muttered, raising it to fasten the hook into the flesh of his earlobe. "But I won't sit back and let you do all of the work like last time!" "Fine, Ahatake replied.. "We'll make it an even blend. But I still need to be in more of control. She needs to know it's me. And I 'm looking forward to using our new technique." And he put on his earring. "You're not the only one..." The android merely replied, lowering arms and letting the now-glowing earring hang from his ear. Ahatake's earring glowed as well, as he and the Android were being pulled towards each other. "Here we go again." They merged and formed Sake once again. "All right now, where is her ''Chi?"'' Sake thought closing his eyes to sense her power. "There!" He put two finger's to his forehead and teleported to the area where he felt her chi. Understanding Currently, Klen's frustration was at its peak, as she was easily swatted back again. Rising to her feet quickly, she rushed at the android again, throwing a fierce barrage of punches and kicks. Of course, Juushichi himself didn't need to budge the attacks, and simply moved his arms in coordination, catching and blocking everything she had thrown at him. He sighed in annoyance. "God, woman, you sure have one hell of a temper." He complained. With that, she stopped, panting heavily and alllowing Juushichi to lower his arms. "Why...?!" She gasped out in frustration. "Weren't you going to kill me a moment ago?!" "Don't you listen?" Juushichi asked nonchalantly. "I said I would not kill you. I don't wish to enrage Ahatake any more than he already is..." Klen scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You still haven't bothered to answer me..." She retorted. "Why did you kidnap me?" Sweat was dripping down her forehead in rivers. At this, Juushichi allowed a mischievious smile to come across his face. "You want to know why?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Well, then...." Lifting his legs up, his feet began to move, taking one meaningful step at a time towards her. This time, she refused to move, lowering her arms, clenching her fists, and glaring down the android with defiance. As he approached her, he leaned over, much to her surprise, and whispered a few words in her ear. It was incoherent to anyone nearby, but it was still enough to make her eyes widen in shock. "You....aren't...." The android shrugged in reply, saying nothing. "Yo!" Sake called out having teleported in. Surprise? Shock? That's what filled Klen's head, as she turned to face the now-fused warrior, standinf a few feet in front of her. Once again, that prideful part sneered at the two earrings on their eyes, disgusted with the desire to fuse. But, it was mostly the shock at seeing him stand there so intimidatingly, and yet so confidently. "Ah...." Juushichi smirked, turning over towards Sake and folding his arms across his chest. "I see that you've fused again, Saiyan. But, I'm a bit surprised that you did it so quickly...." He unfolded his arms. "I wonder what you did to convince my brother...." "You kicked my Android half's ass during your last fight." The Saiyan replied. "So he wanted revenge and my Saiyan half needed to save Klen. After this is all said and done, I'm diffusing again." "Well...." The android stepped aside, motioning his hands towards the woman. "As promised. You made it on time, so the girl gets to go free." He backed away a bit, letting Klen continue to stare over at the fused warrior. "Good." Sake replied looking pleased. "Now let's get on with this. As the former Ahatake declared. I will crush you. An enjoy it." "I suspected as much..." The android mused, a bit disappointed. Grabbing his shoulder, he worked his arm out, relaxing himself. "All right, then. Any more words you wish to say to your woman before we begin?" "None at the moment." Ahatake replied. "I'm just happy she's safe and in one piece." At that, Klen turned her head to the side, frowning a bit, and a slight blush came across her cheeks. "Of course I'd be all right!" She mused, although her voice was less forceful. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You're stubborn." Ahatake replied. "I imagine you put up a fight, and I was afraid he would have killed you." "Heh..." Instead of a sharp retort, a smile came across Klen's face. A small one, to be exact. "I didn't think you'd be so foolish as to follow us here, risking the possibility of being a trap...thanks." "Ahatake just wants you alive, Klen." Ahatake replied and turned to Juu immediately ascending to Super Saiyan 4. "Let's get this over with." You can bet that the android's confidence immediately faded. But, he settled into a defensive stance, narrowing his eyes. "Come on!" He taunted, clenching his fists tightly. "You come." Ahatake replied and settled into a stance of his own. "As you wish!" With that, the android vanished, the familar sound of Instant Transmission hitting his opponents ears. So fast! So fast that normal eyes wouldn't have reacted, that the human body wouldn't be able to react fast enough. But Ahatake did. The android re-appeared in front of the man, twisting his leg around in a spin kick aimed towards the jaw. Ahatake dodged and responded by grabbing the android's leg and throwing him into a nearby tree. He slammed into it, kicking up debri as he did so. Standing back up, he clenched his fists again, staring at the man curiously. "So you can do more than talk trash, this time." He mused. "I told you. I will crush you." Ahatake replied sending a blast of chi. It was so fast it was almost blurred. Juushichi had expected it not to hurt him. He had expected himself to shrug it off. Imagine his horror, when the chi slammed into him full force, sending him mercilessly into the ground. He skidded, leaving a large ditch in the already tainted ground. He felt his circuitry sustain the damage, and he felt a tricle of blood run down his mouth. "This...this isn't right...." Ahatake walked over to him slowly his arms in a "hug" like formation. Suddenly a massive red spiraling ball with a smaller red sphere inside it formed. "What in the..." "Good luck dodging this!" Sake cried. "S.S. DEADLY BOMBER!" He he launched the sphere of chi at Juu. "HOLY--" The android only had a split time to use Instant Transmission again, barely avoiding the attack as it connected into the ground. He took up into the sky at a rapid speed, trying to escape the aftermath explosion. A tense expression was now taking place on his face as he flew like the wind. "Of course....that damned fusion made him even stronger!" "Nice." Sake said clapping his hands. "Very nice." "You liked that one, huh?" The android asked, stopping in his tracks to float in mid-air. "I'll admit, if I didn't have this technique, I wouldn't have been able to get out of there." Ahatake was suddenly in his face. "I'm done with talking now. You're dead." Ahatake punched his multiple times, and none were visible to anyone weaker than him. But they were certainly visible to Klen, as beads of sweat ran down her face. "Such power...." She muttered. They were certainly visible to the android, who yelled out in pain each and every time he was hit. The shock the punches brought to his synthetic body paralyzed him severely, and he was unable to defend himself from the brutal assault on his person. Ahatake extended his hand. "Photon...Flash." He muttered, firing a massive yellow beam at his enemy. Like a fallen jet, Juushichi was blown straight into the ground once again, plowing head on with the strength of a nuke shell. Klen's eye twitched a bit, as she watched the brutal display of force. "It's over for you Android!" The double voice of the mighty Saiyan shouted with force. He charged up a massive bll of energy. "PHOTON FLASH!" He cried firing the ball. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She couldn't take anymore. With a yell, she raised her hands up to the sky, powering up to her SSJ2 form. The aura flared violently, as a ball of her own ki energy formed into her hands. Then, once she was sure it had enough, she fired it, unleashing it straight into the other blast. It wasn't enough to stop it in its tracks, but it was enough to delay it for a split second. Enough time for the android to teleport himself out to a safer distance. "What are you doing Klen?" Ahatake asked looking a bit shocked. "Do not kill him." She replied firmly, powering back down to her base form. "He doesn't deserve it." "What makes you say that? He kidnapped you! You could have died!" "He kidnapped me....because he wanted me to see your true feelings for myself." Her voice was not harsh, but firm instead, like a massage. Ahatake's eyes widened. "What?" "Now I see. You hadn't been lying when you told me that..." She lowered her arms, looking over at the man with an unreadable gaze. "If you really do love me...then I think I can return those feelings." Ahatake had a look of happiness on his face. He descended down to the ground. "I think I should maybe diffuse first." He said looking around for the android. He didn't have to be asked twice. The glowing fingers touched the back of Sake's head, forcing his "brother" out of the Saiyan's body. Ahatake snatched Seth's earring and pocketed it along with his own. "Well that was fun." Seth, however, was a bit more exuberant, raising his fist up in the air and cheering. "Did you see me?! I kicked ass!!" He roared, making Klen roll her eyes. "We both did you ego maniacal idiot." Ahatake replied sighing. "Hmph!" The female Saiyan woman walked over towards Ahatake, eyes shadowed over and her expression unreadable. Ahatake turned feeling her moving Chi. "Hmm?" Her arms wrapped around his neck gently, and her chin rested on his shoulder. "Thank you..." She whispered softly. "For coming after me." "You;re welcome." Ahatake replied his face slightly red. "I just couldn't bear to see you die." She released him, her expression still unreadable. But a small smirk came across her face. "Just don't forget, though. I may be your woman now, but I'm still not going to relent until I finally kick your ass." "Wouldn't have it any other way." Ahatake replied grinning. Juushichhi sighed, shrugging casually. "I guess my work here is done." He said calmly, turning back around. "Good bye, then.... Armen." Ahatake was shocked at the mention of his real name. "How did you know?" "My sensors tell me a lot more than you know." The man replied. With that, he rocketed off into the sky, leaving the three fighters alone. "He's not that bad a guy." Ahatake laughed as he watched the Android fly off. "Ahatake." Klen's voice sounded a little.... embarrassed? "Yes?" Ahatake turned to her. She looked over to the side, a blush on her cheeks again, and her eyes narrowed. "You don't mind...teaching me....how to use those other Super Saiya-jin forms of yours, would you?" "I wouldn't mind." Ahatake replied smiling. "Hope you like exhausting training." "Hmph!" She turned her nose up at him. "I live for it!" "Don't we all?" Ahatake asked before picking her up and beginning to float. "C'mon let's go home. You too Seth." "Eugh..." Seth muttered, but floated after them anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'..." And they took off at a burst, Klen in Ahatake's arm;s and Seth tagging along behind until they reached the capsule house. "So...." Klen looked around, securing herself in Ahatake's arms. "Where's your sisters?" They heard giggling and turned around to see a giant sand castle and Leone and Sierra sitting at it's top. "They would be up there, love." Ahatake replied looking shocked. Seth scowled, putting a hand to his face. "Fuck, I'm doomed..." He muttered in dismay, shaking his head. "Love?" Klen asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ahatake and the nickname that he had so unhesitantly gave her. "I can't think of anything better." Ahatake replied, wondering why Seth looked as he did. "How about my name?" Klen offered, rolling her eyes. "If that's what you want Aurora." He replied. "Hmph!" Ahatake laughed and kissed Klen. "You'll get used to it." "Whatever..." She muttered. "Now, do you mind putting me down? I can walk fine by myself." "No I don't think I will." Ahatake said as he turned away from Seth and his sister's to enter the house. "I have some fun planned for us." At this, her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. But her sarcastic front was still apparent. "You planned something, for once?" "There's a first time for everything, right?" He asked in reply, leading them up to the largest bedroom. "Wait a minute..." Seth looked over towards where the couple had once stood, face contorted into shock. "Where are you guys goin'?!" He yelled. "None of you business!" Ahatake called back. "Go recharge or something." And he closed the door to the room and locked it with a loud click. "...." An annoyed Seth folded his arms across his chest, looking over at the only two people with him now. And the two girls giggled mischievously, as they grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him up to their room. The android merely lowered his head and scowled, following them without much resistance. This was going to be a long day, indeed... aP3FomSLQqU The End Category:Fan Fiction